


Ожоги

by sky_and_automate



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Background Character Death, Dark, Gen, Humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: «Враги врастают в друг друга, Лайт. Настоящие враги — лишь стороны одной монеты».
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Ожоги

От многочасового слежения за данными на мониторах ужасно болели глаза, а кофе, выпитый, чтобы взбодриться, уже давно просился на волю. Лайт потер рукой лицо, надеясь хоть так отвлечься от мыслей о том, насколько он устал от всего происходящего.

Цепь звякнула о ручку кресла и снова напомнила о том, что он несет свое бодрствование не один. 

— Устал? 

Лайт повернул голову, ощущая, как это движение отдается болью в затекших мышцах.

— Не больше, чем ты, — ответил он. 

— Не больше, чем я, — эхом повторил L и застыл, задумчиво глядя на младшего Ягами. 

Или куда-то мимо него.

Или куда-то сквозь него.

От этого взгляда да и от самого лица, почти полностью обезображенного темно-розовыми ожогами, становилось не по себе.

— Если тебе надо отлить, то пойдем, — без какой-то связи заметил L вдруг. Лайт поморщился. — А тебе надо. Я вижу, как дергается твоя нога. Ты пытаешься убедить себя, что твое тело под контролем, а твой мочевой пузырь дает совершенно иную команду. Человек слаб в своем теле, — он прикусил большой палец, по которому тоже змеился огромный розовый след от ожога, все так же не сводя ничего не выражающего взгляда с лица своего собеседника.

Лайт уже не знал, чего ему хочется больше: облегчиться или хорошенько врезать L, чтобы не лез, куда не просят. 

— Все в порядке, — буркнул он, но почему-то сразу не вернулся к своим наблюдениям, ожидая реакции L. Этот взгляд всегда его гипнотизировал. Мешал действовать рационально. Сбивал с толку. Было в нем что-то… ненормальное. 

Может быть, дело было в том, что на лице, покрытом шрамами, относительно нетронутыми сохранились только губы и глаза. Это действительно сбивало с толку и пугало. При первой встрече Лайт с трудом смог сдержать потрясение от внешнего вида великого детектива. Со временем он привык, хотя порой — особенно в такие вот тихие ночи, когда они долго сидели, погруженные в работу, — это потрясение снова его настигало.

L был уродлив.

— Смешно, мы можем быть самыми умными и самыми хитрыми. А потом пьем слишком много кофе и просто хотим поссать. Хотим, чтобы болтающий всякую ерунду заткнулся и не делал так, — L взял со стола чашку с уже остывшим чаем, и аккуратно наклонил её двумя пальцами. Коричневая жидкость тонкой струей полилась на пол, разливаясь на полу лужицей.

Лайт не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища, ощущая, как все внутри сводит от усилия, направленного на сдерживание позывов мочевого пузыря.

— Готя-готя, да, Ягами-кун? Крайне неудобное положение. Что же ты будешь делать?

— Прекрати, Рюдзаки! — не выдержал Лайт. Он и не знал, что может говорить таким жалким тоном.

Человек действительно очень слабое существо. 

Человек действительно слишком зависит от своего тела.

— Да, пожалуй, я сделаю это. Ответь мне только на один вопрос… Ты — Кира?

— Иди к черту! — Лайт вскочил на ноги, дергая цепь, связавшую их. От резкого движения рука L дернулась, и фарфоровая чашка отправилась в красивый, но недолгий полет, завершившийся выразительным «дзинь», и разлетелась во все стороны осколками от удара об пол.

— О, — Рюдзаки повернул голову в сторону того места, где приземлилась чашка. — Полагаю, ты пока не готов сделать признание. Ладно, пойдем в сортир. Раз уж в Японии официально запрещены пытки, то я не могу тебя больше задерживать.

— Будто тебя это когда-то останавливало, — буркнул Лайт, скрывая свою радость. 

И снова поймал на себе этот странный взгляд.

Так не смотрят на жертву.

Так не смотрят на друга.

Проблема в том, что он не сумел бы даже точно описать — на кого могут так смотреть. Взгляд казался ему знакомым, но что именно он значил — загадка… Лайт потряс головой, словно пытаясь согнать неприятный холодок, скользнувший по шее от этого взгляда. 

В коридоре было пусто и темно, впрочем, Лайт почувствовал, что ситуация становится уже совсем критической, и не оставлял попытки проанализировать происходящее продолжались только из желания хоть чем-то отвлечься от ужасно дискомфортных ощущений. Мочевой пузырь, казалось, сейчас порвется на части. К чести Рюдзаки, тот шел достаточно быстро, не тянул времени и даже придержал дверь, позволяя Лайту быстро проскочить в сияющую чистотой туалетную комнату. 

Лайт хаотично расстегнул джинсы, не обращая внимания на то, что Рюдзаки стоит рядом, прислонившись к стене около писсуара. Руки задрожали, когда молния наконец-то поддалась и штаны почти упали на пол. Когда струя ударилась о белый фаянс, Лайт издал едва слышный возглас облегчения.

— Ты намочил штаны.

Голос Рюдзаки был безэмоционален, но это не помешало Лайту залиться краской, как будто он услышал какую-то едкую колкость. Сразу же чувству блаженства на замену пришло ощущение конфуза — и теплой липкости от влажности в районе голени.

— Черт! 

Он подхватил упавшие джинсы и тут же брезгливо отпустил их, ощутив под рукой мокрую ткань.

— Теперь ты будешь вонять.

Лайт не знал, было бы ему легче, если в голосе Рюдзаки появились бы хоть какие-то эмоции, но совершенно точно знал, что слушать комментарии о его фиаско — это последнее, что ему хотелось.

— Помолчи, — буркнул он. 

— Тебе надо принять душ, — L не моргая и не отводя взгляда, кивнул в сторону ванных комнат, расположенных дальше по коридору. — Пойдем. Ширинку можешь не застегивать. Давно пора было перейти на завязки, — последнее замечание было почти похоже на шутку, но Лайт был далек от идеи, что L вообще способен шутить. Тем более над чужими мокрыми штанами. Нет, даже не так. Вообще шутить. Стоило на этом и остановиться.

В душевой было влажно — видно, перед тем, как покинуть свое ночное бдение, кто-то из детективов не забыл заглянуть в душевую. Зато все блистало чистотой, почти ослепляя после полутемного коридора. Лайт всегда удивлялся этому — чистоте, которую так незаметно для чужих глаз поддерживал Ватари. Казалось абсолютно нереальным, что кто-то в одиночку может держать в порядке такое огромное здание и при этом успевать быть личным помощником самого известного детектива в мире. 

L прошел в комнату вслед за ним и сел рядом с дверью. Цепь обвисла и коснулась пола с легким, почти только ощущаемым скованными запястьями звуком. 

— Знаешь, в чем твоя беда, Ягами Лайт? Ты слишком гордый. А в итоге стоишь с мокрыми штанишками и перспективой остаться голым перед посторонним человеком, с которым тебя не связывают романтические отношения. 

— Ну знаешь, L, — Лайт брезгливо откинул джинсы. — Это вообще тут не при чем.

— Люди не любят свою наготу. Женщины боятся складок, волос на теле, неидеальной груди. Мужчины боятся худобы, живота, и особенно — слишком вялого члена… или слишком возбужденного, особенно если ситуация неподходящая. Ты бы мог возбудиться сейчас, Лайт?

Лайт отвернулся, расстегивая рубашку и позволяя ей повиснуть на цепочке. 

— Мы не можем контролировать наш организм. Случайная мысль, прилив крови, игра гормонов — и вот ты уже стоишь на ответственном мероприятии со стояком. Ты стараешься не думать об этом, но люди вокруг смотрят, от волнения движения становятся дергаными, ты мечтаешь…

— Да хватит уже! Я понял! — Лайт сердито рванул на себя дверцу душа и только тут понял, что мыться ему придется с открытой дверью. 

— Мечтаешь о том, когда все это закончится, — не обращая на него никакого внимания, закончил L. — У тебя было такое?

Лайт прикрыл дверь настолько, насколько было возможно, и включил воду. Поток прохладной воды освежил его, а главное — заглушил бубнеж этого ненормального. 

Когда процесс принятия душа уже было невозможно растянуть еще дольше, Лайт наконец-то сообразил, что у него тут нет даже полотенца. Обычно он принимал душ на другом этаже, где располагалась его спальня. В этой комнате, предназначенной для быстрого приведения себя в порядок, он до этого ни разу не бывал.

— До тебя дошло, да? А ведь я предупреждал, — заметил L с каким-то нечеловеческим удовольствием, как только шум воды прекратился. — Тебе придется идти голышом. Как неудачно. 

Лайт закатил глаза. 

— Твоя гениальность не знает границ, — съязвил он неудачно. — Делай очевидные выводы — и попадешь в точку? 

— Ты злишься? — L прикусил большой палец, не меняя своего сидячего положение. — Это нормальная реакция — искать виноватых на стороне.

— Я не ищу виноватых. Отвернись. 

L и не подумал подчиниться.

— Я подозреваю тебя Лайт. Я не могу отвернуться или закрыть глаза.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Рюдзаки. 

— Так что ты сделаешь, Лайт Ягами? — монотонный голос выводил из себя. Лайт рванул дверцу душевой и с вызовом вышел наружу. И тут же пожалел об этом, когда почувствовал, как цепкий взгляд оглядывает его с ног до головы. Внезапно воздух в ванной комнате, несмотря на только что принятый душ и пар, все еще вырывающийся из открытой двери, показался ему пронизывающе холодным.

— Тебе придется пройти несколько этажей, скованному, голому и сконфуженному. Как ощущения, Лайт?

— Все нормально, — буркнул тот, срывая с цепи рубашку — со слишком громким звуком трескающейся ткани — и неловко повязывая на бедрах. 

— Прикрытая плоть успокаивает.

— Хватит. Пойдем уже.

— Куда? — L приподнял остаток брови. — Прости. Я, наверное, тебя не понял. Я никуда не пойду. У меня есть еще дела.

— Хватит! — бессильно повторил Лайт. Ему едва хватало сил, чтобы не сорваться в крик. — Прекрати. Изводя меня, ты ничего не добьешься.

— Правда? — L склонил голову набок. — А чего я, по-твоему, хочу добиться?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Лайт. Он стоял перед L, чувствуя себя с каждой минутой все хуже и хуже. Это чувство заставило его с силой дернуть рукой. Рука L взлетела по инерции. Хотя его это, казалось, совсем не удивило. Рукав задрался, и в ярком свете ванной Лайт снова с неприятным липким чувством отвращения увидел розовые рубцы ожогов. Цепочка между ними натянулась. 

— Нравится, Лайт? — спросил L. Его темные пустые глаза вдруг показались Лайту не черными, как обычно, а странного красного оттенка. — Хочешь спросить, откуда у меня это?

Лайт кивнул, но потом покачал головой. Его тянуло узнать тайну L, и было ужасно страшно. Холод заставил его покрыться мурашками. 

— Да или нет? 

— Ты же не отстанешь, пока я не соглашусь? — с отчаянием предположил Лайт. L будто застыл, не сводя взгляда с Лайта, и прикусил остаток губы, не тронутый ожогами. Лайт обратил внимание, как неестественно выглядели его волосы. 

«Наверное, парик», — предположил он. И как он раньше не замечал? Действительно, у L был ожог восьмидесяти процентов тела. Странно, если бы он сохранил шевелюру, потеряв кожу. Внезапно Лайт решился: 

— Ладно. Расскажи, что с тобой случилось. Я хочу знать. Ты мне не нравишься, и вряд ли я стану жалеть о твоей участи. Но, может, я смогу лучше тебя понять. 

— Не думаю, — на лице L шевельнулись только губы. — Но ты можешь обманывать себя и дальше, что способен что-то понять. 

Лайт промолчал. Говорить под этим взглядом было ужасно. Слова, казалось, вылетали из его рта только для того, чтобы упасть на пол и разбиться, став бессмысленным шумом.

— Это произошло несколько лет назад. В Лос-Анджелесе. А началось еще раньше, когда я был подростком. Был я — и был другой. Мы были похожи. Мы были сильно похожи, Лайт. Сильней, чем с тобой. Чем с кем-нибудь еще. И поэтому я не замечал его. Делал ставку на других — слабее, хуже, лишь бы не признавать. Для меня он всегда был на шаг позади. Что бы он ни делал, он был на шаг позади. Второй сорт. Я назову его ВВ. Однажды ему это надоело, он решил, что больше не хочет быть миротворцем. Он решил, что единственный способ доказать мне, что я не прав, — стать моей тенью. Наверное, он думал, что если L — справедливость, то ВВ будет обратной стороной. Темной стороной.

L вдруг замолчал. Склонил голову на другой бок, все так же не моргая и не отводя взгляда. Лайт чувствовал себя как под гипнозом. От тона L по телу проходила волнами какая-то слабость. Лайт отступил на шаг, облокачиваясь на стенку душевой кабинки. L продолжил — все так же монотонно:

— Он придумал план — отличный план идеального преступления в закрытой комнате. Не один раз. Несколько загадочных смертей. И он поставил меня в тупик. Действительно, это было гениально, — в голосе L проскользнуло неприкрытое восхищение. — У меня была напарница — глупая девица из ФБР. Она пыталась мне помешать, суетилась. Старалась. Пыталась выслужиться. Но у нее не вышло — это была наша борьба, и она осталась нашей. И L пришлось прийти на встречу с ВВ. Я нашел комнату, в которой все должно было произойти, в последний момент. ВВ уже приготовил все — он должен был стать последней жертвой в своем собственном плане, — L вдруг издал продолжительный хриплый звук. Лайт не сразу понял, что так собеседник смеется. Это больше походило на стон. — Кровь и огонь, Лайт, живая плоть, которая исчезает в пламени, отчаянные попытки помешать этому — вот, что такое борьба двух равных. Равные должны сцепиться друг с другом зубами. Вонзиться в горло — так глубоко, чтобы чувствовать, как пульсирует каждый нерв, как трескаются артерии. Враги врастают в друг друга, Лайт. Настоящие враги — лишь стороны одной монеты. 

L снова замолчал. Странно запрокинул голову, глядя теперь на Лайта исподлобья. От этого взгляда Лайту уже казалось, что ярко освещенная комната не так уж и освещена. Хотелось попросить L прекратить, но он не мог произнести ни слова. 

— BB должен был исчезнуть в пламени и оставить меня в дураках. И у него почти получилось. Но я успел вовремя. Он кинулся, пытаясь меня убить — пылающий факел плоти. Но упал мертвым. Упал мертвым, — повторил L и его губы изогнулись в подобие улыбки. Глаза, впрочем, так и не улыбались. — И я остался один. Как тебе история? 

— Что с ним случилось? Почему он умер? — голос охрип, и Лайт с трудом вытолкнул из себя эти два предложения.

L вдруг встал со своего места, демонстрируя, что он полностью потерял интерес к разговору. 

— Пойдем. Тебе надо одеться. 

— L… — тот уже пошел к выходу, совершенно не собираясь ничего пояснять. Лайт шел за ним. Они вошли в лифт, L нажал кнопку. Шрамы после рассказа словно стали еще ярче, привлекая теперь все внимание. Так странно, а ведь ему казалось, что он почти привык к этому зрелищу. Лайт покачал головой. 

Что-то ему мешало. Что-то было не так, и он никак не мог сообразить — в чем дело. 

Они вышли на жилом этаже и направились по темному в этот час коридору к комнате, которую делили на двоих из-за наручников. 

Лайт прокручивал в голове историю, рассказанную L. Она была жутковатой и чуть-чуть царапала каким-то ощущением недосказанности, двойным дном, что-то в ней не сходилось, но он не сразу это понял, настолько его испугало то, как L рассказывал об этом деле. Этот пустой взгляд, да еще и эта манера речи… Может, в этом все дело? Или…

Лайт вдруг понял и встал на месте.

— L… Но если поджег себя ВВ… Почему в ожогах — ты? — спросил он. L остановился. Лайт последовал его примеру, боясь сделать хоть шаг. Цепочка звякнула о пол. 

— L? — с неясной тоской и страхом спросил Лайт. 

Человек, к которому он обращался, повернулся к нему обожженным лицом:

— Заметил все-таки. А ведь даже Ватари не понял. 

Лайт сделал шаг назад, чувствуя себя отчаянно голым и желая завизжать от страха. Все его тело свело судорогой ужаса. Он ощущал себя раскрытым нараспашку, будто бы уже выпотрошенным и беспомощным… Голым.

ВВ криво улыбнулся ему и сделал шаг навстречу.


End file.
